Ore no baka koibito
by Septenyet
Summary: Sudah 3 bulan Suigetsu nggak bisa dihubungi. Kelewatannya lagi, dia nggak datang ke ultah Sasuke. ngucapin met ultah aja nggak. SuiSasu


Ore no baka koibito

Monkey Loses Bananas Ore no baka koibito

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: OOC as always, TYPO(S), GAJE, ANEH, ABAL, SHONEN AI!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

xxx

Sore itu terasa begitu panas bagi sebagian besar pengguna jalan. Bagaimana tidak? Musim panas itu sendiri sedang mencapai puncaknya. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih porselen pun tak terhindarkan dari serangan panas tersebut. Jangan perhatikan rambut belakangnya yang mencuat melawan grafitasi bumi. Perhatikan saja ia lebih dekat. Tampak peluh telah membanjiri badannya. Sayangnya, ia tak mempedulikan pandangan orang padanya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kafe di seberang jalan. Ah, bukan kafenya. Tapi, salah satu pelayannya yang tampak sedang bertugas melalui jendela lebar kafe.

Seorang pemuda berambut putih kebiruan yang sebagian rambutnya tertutup oleh topi khas kafe tersebut adalah objek pandangan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu. Pelayan kafe itu yang mengenakan seragam berupa kemeja biru gelap lengkap dengan celemek berwarna senada dengan kemejanya yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan dipadukan dengan celana hitam panjang. Senyumnya pada setiap pelanggan melambangkan ketulusan. Entah kenapa bungsu Uchiha itu merasa kesal pada para pelanggan wanita yang tidak merasa seram dengan sederetan gigi runcingnya.

'Huh, hiu kurang ajar!' umpatnya dalam hati. Akhirnya kekesalannya memuncak. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kafe tersebut setelah lampu bagi penyeberang jalan menyala hijau. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia pun masuk kafe dan langsung duduk di salah satu spot kosong. Pelayan yang jadi penyita perhatiannya tadi pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Sudah selesai lesnya, Suke?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

"Sudah lama," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Suke. Tak lupa dengan nada ketusnya itu.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Apa kau akan terus menanyakan hal itu setelah kau tahu jelas apa yang akan aku pesan, Suigetsu?" tanya 'Suke' pada pelayan bernama Suigetsu itu.

"Apa kau tak bisa meninggalkan nada kesalmu itu, Sasuke?" Suigetsu jengah dengan sikap Sasuke belakangan ini. Selalu menemuinya dengan nada kesal. Suigetsu tahu kalau Sasuke pasti lelah sepulang les mapel tepat di seberang kafe-nya. Ia juga tahu pasti apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu kesal belakangan ini. Tapi, ia sudah minta maaf kan? Lagipula, setelah bulan Agustus datang dan dia mendapat gajinya, Sasuke pasti akan tersenyum riang setelah ini.

Bungkamnya Sasuke membuat Suigetsu semakin kesal. Dia pun memutuskan untuk emninggalkan Sasuke dimejanya. Untuk sekarang saja ia mengalah demi Sasuke. Um, sepertinya bukan kali ini saja. Tapi, setiap kali Sasuke merajuk cowok beriris violet itu selalu menuruti keinginan atau mendiamkan kekasihnya. Kekasih? Yeah, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan asmara selama lebih dari setengah tahun.

"Satu gelas jus tomat segar untuk meja nomor 17," ujar Suigetsu pada seorang chef yang sedang sibuk di dapur tentunya.

Suigetsu pun melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai pelayan. Tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan Sasuke. Memang, kalau menjelang malam, kafe Suigetsu selalu ramai akan pelanggan. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya transit sejenak setelah bekerja atau beraktivitas seharian. Selain itu, letak kafe Suigetsu yang strategis juga salah satu faktor yang membuat kafenya ramai. Dengan kata lain, Suigetsu tak bisa membagi perhatiannya pada kekasihnya yang masih adem ayem menunggunya di sudut kafe dengan wajah bosan.

Hari ini, Sasuke ingin meminta penjelasan padanya. Kenapa belakangan ini ia tak punya waktu untuk hanya sekedar menyapanya? Kenapa telepon malamnya yang sudah menjadi rutinityas mereka selama ini selalu ditolaknya? Dan itu bukan hari-hari kemarin. Tetapi, sudah hampir 1 bulan. Terlebih lagi Suigetsu seakan tak peduli pada pesta ulang tahunnya kemarin. Terbukti. Suigetsu, yang tak datang ke pesta dan lebih memilih bekerja di kafenya, tak menanyakan apapun tentang kabar pestanya. Jangan tanyakan soal hadiah. Memberi ucapan selamat pun tidak. Bukankah Sasuke pantas untuk menuntut penjelasan pada sang kekasih?

Pukul 10.30 malam. Waktunya kafe tutup. Sementara itu, pemuda keturunan ningrat Uchiha masih duduk di sudut kafe. Masih keukeuh untuk meminta penjelasan. Sebenarnya, Sasuke bisa saja minta dijemput oleh salah satu supir pribadi keluarganya. Tetapi, entah kenapa dia seakan rindu pada sosok dihadapannya ini. Ditatapnya pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya sedang mengepel lantai dengan beberapa karyawan lain. Ada juga yang sedang membersihkan meja-meja. Keberadaan Sasuke bukannya dibiarkan. Tapi, Suigetsu yang meminta temannya agar membiarkan Sasuke berada di kafe dengan alasan janji akan mengantarnya pulang.

Tepat 30 menit kemudian, Suigetsu dan karyawan lainnya telah selesai dengan bersih-bersihnya. Suigetsu yang paling akhir keluar dari kamar ganti pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Kini ia mengenakan kaos turtle neck berwarna violet yang ditutupi jaket hitam dan celana biru gelap panjang.

"Ayo pulang Suke," Suigetsu langsung menggamit tangan Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan pandangan protes dari pemuda berambut hitam legam itu. Setelah mengunci toko dengan kunci cadangan yang dipunyai oleh petugas piket malam, Suigetsu mengeluarkan motornya.

"Ayo naik!" perintah Suigetsu sambil memberikan helm cadangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tetap bergeming. Dia sudah menunggu waktu-waktu seperti ini untuk mengelkuarkan semua ganjalan hatinya. Baru saja mau mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg dihatinya, Sasuke sudah ditarik Suigetsu untuk naik di sepeda motor sportnya. Sasuke kembali bungkam. Dia merutuki sikapnya yang selalu tak bisa menang, kalau ia tak mau disebut lemah, di hadapan Suigetsu.

Perjalanan pulang masih terasa dingin. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Suigetsu. Jarang sekali ia bisa pulang bersama Suigetsu. Sasuke yang selalu disibukkan dengan OSISnya dan Suigetsu yang disibukkan dengan klub kendonya. Kejuaraan kendo baru saja digelar satu setengah bulan yang yang lalu. Hal ini membuat kepulangan Suigetsu lebih cepat karena latihan yang ringan daripada Sasuke yang masih harus berkutat dengan berbagai proposal klub mengenai perayaan festival musim panas nanti. Jangan pernah meragukan kemampuan Sasuke dalam membagi pikirannya. Dia sungguh sangat jenius dalam memisahkan kepentingan umum dan pribadinya. Sehingga, masalah Suigetsu tak pernah menghambat kinerjanya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Tak terasa, Suigetsu sudah menghentikan motornya di depan rumah mewah kuno milik keluarga Uchiha. Itu artinya, Sasuke harus rela melepas pegangannya pada pinggang sang kekasih dan berpisah untuk berjumpa lagi esok. Sasuke pun (terpaksa) turun dari motor sport berwarna hitam legam milik kekasihnya. Hm, saat membeli motor itu, Sasuke memang sudah mengisi sebagian hati Suigetsu. Sehingga, dia memilih warna hitam karena mengingatkannya pada Sasuke.

Pria bermarga Hozuki itu membuka helmnya dan hendak memberi kecupan singkat pada puncak kepala Sasuke ketika sebuah tangan mendorongnya untuk agak menjauh.

"Suke, kenapa?" Suigetsu heran ketika memandang raut wajah Sasuke. Begitu dingin dan... kecewa. Mungkin itu yang dapat Suigetsu tangkap.

"Ck. Kau bilang kenapa?" tak ada getar dalam nada suara Sasuke. Justru sebuah ketegasan.

"Kau yang sering menghindariku saat di sekolah. Kau yang sering mengacuhkanku waktu aku datang ke kafe. Kau yang tak datang ke pesta ulang tahunku. Kau yang tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, kekasihmu. Kau juga terus menolak teleponku setiap malam. Tak pernah membalas sms atau pun emailku. Itu yang kau sebut kenapa, hah?" Sasuke memang tak berteriak ketika mengatakannya. Dia tak akan seemosional itu, tapi Suigetsu tahu. Di setiap katanya Sasuke menyelipkan perasaan sakit hati dan kecewanya.

"Kau... sungguh... " belum selesai kalimat Sasuke, Suigetsu sudah mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke.

"Maaf, Suke. Kumohon bersabarlah. Aku janji akan menjadi Suigetsu yang seluruh perhatiaannya hanya padamu. Aku janji." Dengan selesainya kalimat Suigetsu, dia pun mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke lagi dan kembali memakai helmnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkejut akan tindakan singkat Suigetsu tadi. Kalau boleh jujur, tadi itu ciuman pertamanya.

Selama berhubungan dengan Sasuke, Suigetsu memang terkesan menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Sasuke lebih dari pegangan tangan dan cium dahi saja. Tapi, malam ini berbeda. Untuk mendiamkan Sasuke yang sedang kalap di mata Suigetsu, dia pun nekat melakukannya.

'Ugh, bisa-bisa aku begadang nih, nanti malam,' bisik hatinya. Sementara Suigetsu sendiri sedang merutuki sikapnya yang menurutnya kelewatan tadi.

'Duh, kenapa aku bisa sampai kelepasan, sih? Bisa-bisa besok aku dicincang olehnya nih... Gawat... Baka! Baka! Baka!' dan masih banyak kata-kata penyesalkan lainnya yang tak terucapkan oleh bibirnya yang baru saja berasa mint. Rasa Sasuke.

(^_^)v

Hampir 2 minggu lamanya dihabiskan Sasuke dalam ketidak pastian. Suigetsu masih saja belum bisa dihubungi. Insiden sehari setelah uleng tahun Sasuke yang telah mengorbankan keperjakaan bibirnya masih saja terbayang. Huh, andai saja Suigetsu ada dihadapannya sekarang, pasti Sasuke sudah menumpahkan kesalahan pada Suigetsu. Menyesal. Ya, Sasuke menyesal. Bukan. Bukan karena ciuman pertama itu. Tapi, momennya. Momennya sungguh tak romantis seperti yang sering ditayangkan di serial-serial remaja yang sering ditonton ibunya itu.

Namun, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Dia tak mungkin mendatangi Suigetsu dan meminta momen itu terulang kembali. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya itu? Sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke. Bukan lagi halaman sekolah depan yang sejak tadi ia pandang tanpa fokus melalui jendela kelas, tapi mata biru jernih yang sedang pamer cengiran khasnya itu. Namikaze Naruto, sahabat baiknya.

"Ck. Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Sui-senpai mencarimu," balasnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu. Di sana terdapat sosok objek lamunan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelumnya, ia sempat melemparkan seringai khasnya pada si Namikaze. Hanya kekasih Gaara yang tahu maksud dari seringaian itu. Yah, semacam ucapan terima kasih mungkin? Sasuke sampai di depan pintu. Dipandanginya seniornya dengan tatapan – masih – menuntut penjelasan yang kerap kali ia lontarkan ketika dua mata bertemu.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Suasana hiruk pikuk akan kegembiraan menyambut libur musim panas tak mampu mengganggu gendang telinga Suigetsu. Ia masih mampu mendengar alunan indah suara Sasuke yang membiusnya tiap malam.

"Ikut aku ke atap!" Suigetsu langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke dan langsung menyeretnya tanpa mengindahkan pandangan mematikan dari penghuni sekolah yang lain.

Panas. Apalagi yang bisa dirasakan 2 pemuda yang sedang mengheningkan diri di atap sekolah di tengah musim panas yang menyengat ini.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan hingga harus menyeretku kemari, heh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kasarnya.

"Besok liburan musim panas kan? Dengan kata lain, aku dan kamu tambah nggak bisa sering ketemu. Aku akan bekerja di kafe sehari penuh seminggu 7 hari," ada sdikit ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah Sasuke. Tapi, harga dirinya lah yang menjaga untuk tetap bersikap cool.

'Apa-apaan ini? Dia masih tak mempedulikan aku dan masih menomorsatukan pekerjaannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan janjinya 2 minggu lalu?' batin Sasuke.

"Aku hanya punya waktu bebas besok. Kau... mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Untuk apa aku pergi dengan orang yang akan menghiraukan aku lagi?" tamya Sasuke sinis.

"Kumohon, Suke..." lidah Suigetsu terasa kelu. Tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanmya.

"Sepertinya tawaran Naruto untuk pergi ke karaoke nanti malam cukup menarik."

"Sasuke aku mohon..." tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Suigetsu berlutut di hadapan sang ningrat. Bahkan, Sasuke pun sempat berpikir kalau otak kekasihnya sedang korslet. Mana mau preman sekolah yang disegani oleh siswa mana pun merendahkan dirinya selain di hadapan Sasuke? Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Sasuke pun menghela nafas setelah berbalik membelakangi kekasihnya dan berkata,

"Jemput aku jam 1 dan jangan sampai terlambat." Kalimat Sasuke sukses membuat Suigetsu hampir lupa bernafas karena saking kagetnya. Kaget karena senang pastinya.

"Aku janji Suke. Aku nggak akan telat," Suigetsu mencengkeram lengan pemuda berambut raven itu dan tersenyum. Senyum yang selama ini tak pernah ia lihat.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Suke," Suigetsu pun meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di atap. Pemuda keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu diam-diam tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tipis.

(^_^)v

Beragam makanan mewah berbahan dasar tomat terhidang dihadapan Suigetsu dan Sasuke. Belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat membuka percakapan. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke merasa ini semua terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran seorang Suigetsu. Jam 1 kurang 15 menit Si Hozuki itu telah siap sedia di rumahnya untuk mengajak kencan dan Sasuke dia memenuhi janjinya untuk tidak telat. Permasalahannya disini adalah tempat mereka kencan. Sebuah restoran di hotel bintang lima dengan harga makanan yang selangit.

Ini bukan gaya kencan Suigetsu, pikir pemuda bermata oniks itu. Selama mereka menjalin hubungan, ini pertama kalinya Suigetsu mengajaknya makan malam ehm-romantis-ehm. Selama ini mereka hanya mengelilingi kota dan makan di warung sederhana saja. Tak ada romantis-romantisnya. Tapi, kali ini Sasuke sungguh tak habis pikir.

Darimana Suigetsu punya uang dalam jumlah yang banyak kalau untuk sekolah saja dia masih mencari tambahan uang saku dengan kerja sambilan? Apa dia lembur di kafe? Begitulah pikiran yang berkecamuk di otak si jenius Uchiha ini. Sasuke memang tak tahu kalau Suigetsu lembur di kafe. Karena waktu dia menemui Suigetsu, sang kekasih sedang kebagian tugas piket. Otomatis hal ini membuatnya pulang lebih malam dari biasanya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, semenjak makanan-makanan mewah itu datang otaknya tak berhenti bekerja memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

"Suke, kau melamun ya?" tanya Suigetsu berusaha menyadarkan pemuda berkaos putih dan berjaket coklat yang tak fokus itu. Sasuke masih tak merespon. Sebuah seringai terpampang di wajah tampan itu. Dia sedikit bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang kekasih.

"Kalau kau tak sadar juga, nanti kucium lho..." Deg! Sasuke pun akhirnya sadar dari dunia mayanya setelah mendengar kata-kata Suigetsu yang baginya cukup menggoda. Sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Hal ini pun sukses membuat Suigetsu terkikik geli.

"Kau ini manis sekali kalau lagi bengong, ya?" kata Suigetsu setelah kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kau ngomong hal itu sekali lagi, kubunuh kau," ancamnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya tak tahan melihat wajah manis kekasihku yang dianggurkan begitu saja," Suigetsu menanggapinya dengan enteng.

Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan komentar Suigetsu dan memulai makannya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau dia memang belum makan siang dan perutnya kini sedang meronta. Suigetsu pun jadi ikutan lapar melihat kekasihnya makan dengan lahap.

"Suke, ada yang sedang kau pikirkan ya? Sampai kau melamun begitu," Suigetsu membuka percakapan dengan hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Tidak. Tidak ada," Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak membahasnya sekarang. Membuat mood-nya hilang saja.

Selang beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka selesai menyantap hidangan yang tersaji. Tanpa perlu banyak kata, Suigetsu bangkit dan menuju kasir. Tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan dompetnya. Paling tidak Sasuke tahu berapa banyak yang harus dibayar atas makanan mahalnya itu. Dia tak mau kehilangan harga diri Uchiha-nya yang dikenal sebagai orang terkaya selain Hyuuga dan Namikaze. Selain itu, dia juga berusaha tahu diri. Mana mungkin kekasihnya sanggup membayar semuanya ini?

"Suke, ayo kita pulang," ajak Suigetsu yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di samping si Uchiha bungsu. Tak menunggu lama lagi, Sasuke berusaha menyusul Suigetsu yang sudah mendahuluinya berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Kau yang bayar semuanya?" tanyanya agak ragu dengan kemampuan ekonomi Suigetsu.

"Hn," jawab Suigetsu ketularan kebiasaan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa. Anggap saja sebagai ganti kado ulang tahunmu."

"Ulang tahunku 11 hari yang lalu. Bodoh."

"Yeah. Terserah. Yang jelas aku melakukannya untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu dan maaf saja kalau sungguh sangat terlambat."

(^_^)v

"Oi, Sasuke. Pulang duluan saja. Aku bisa mengatasinya kok," Suigetsu berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya kalau di sore yang tidak cukup terik ini dia mampu mendorong motornya sampai 5 kilometer ke depan. Sayang, Sasuke adalah orang yang kepalanya terbuat dari batu. Mana mungkin dia mau menuruti perintah kekasihnya itu.

"Pinjam ponselmu," pinta Suigetsu.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Pinjam," suara Suigetsu terdengar tegas.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan ponselnya.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Suigetsu tak memakai ponselnya sendiri. Itu karena Suigetsu tak mau membeli barang merepotkan itu. Uangnya sudah ia habiskan untuk biaya hidupnya. Ia tak mau terlalu tergantung pada kakak sepupunya, Kisame, yang sudah membiayai biaya sekolahnya. Kakak sepupunya mendapat gaji yang lumayan setelah bekerja di Uchoha corp. Dulu, ketika dia bekerja di bawah Rinnegan corp gajinya tak bisa untuk kehidupan pribadinya. Tapi, kini setelah tahu adik sepupunya berhubungan dengan adik sang bos, Itachi, pria yang sangat mirip dengan hiu itu pun mendapat gaji yang lumayan setelah sang bos tahu bagaimana kehidupan Kisame.

"Halo. Itachi-nii. Ya, motorku bermasalah. Bisa jemput Sasuke..." kalimat Suigetsu terputus dikarenakan Sasuke yang dengan cepat merebut ponselnya dari tangan Suigetsu.

"Tidak apa, Aniki. Kami bisa mengatasinya kok." trek. Sambungan pun diputus Sasuke secara sepihak.

"Heh, kami." Suigetsu mendengus mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau... sudah kubilang kan aku nggak mau pulang duluan," Sasuke kesal.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku. Tapi apa kau tak kasihan pada kulit putihmu itu? Apa kau tak kasihan pada kaki indahmu itu?"

"Jangan meremehkan aku, Suigetsu." Suigetsu kembali terkikik geli.

"Terus terang sajalah. Kau tak punya uang kan untuk membeli bensin hingga motormu mogok di tengah jalan begini?" Sasuke sudah tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya. Suigetsu hanya diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Pemuda yang sesungguhnya gampang dehidrasi itu pun melanjutka perjalanan.

"Memang dan aku tahu kau juga tak bawa uang tunai kan? Lagipula, aku juga tak sudi meminjam uangmu. Sudah cukup aku dibiayai sekolah oleh kakakmu melalui keringat Kisame-nii."

"Kau lembur di kafe?" Sasuke mulai menginterogasi kekasihnya. Suigetsu tak punya pilihan lain selain jujur.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Makanan yang tadi kau makan itu. 75% kusimpan untuk tadi dan 25% untuk uang sakuku. Dan jumlahnya baru mencukupi setelah 3 bulan aku lembur."

"Bodoh."

"Yeah, maafkan pacarmu yang bodoh ini."

"Aku tak memerlukan makanan mewah itu."

"Tapi kau lahap." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik lengan Suigetsu. Hal ini membuat Suigetsu terpaksa menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang dalam oniks yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda berkaos putih dan berjaket hitam itu.

"Semuanya akan ku ganti," ucap pemilik oniks tegas.

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan kerja kerasku 3 bulan ini, Suke!" Suigetsu sewot. Siapa pun pasti akan merasa kesal kan kalau kerja kerasnya tak dihargai?

"Apa kau tak mengerti? Aku tersiksa oleh rasa bersalahku yang tak menghiarukanmu selama 3 bulan ini, Suke. Semuanya demi kencan hari ini. Apa kau tak merasa puas sedikit pun?"

'Untuk apa aku puas melihat kekasihku payah begini!' gerutunya dalam hati. Sasuke diam-diam menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak punya lagi cadangan kata-kata untuk membalas Suigetsu. Hening. Suigetsu merasa bersalah ketika melihat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Dipasangnya standar motor agar ia bisa mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Suke. Maaf." Suigetsu memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Aku mau memaafkanmu asal kau mau menuruti perintahku."

"Perintah apa?"

"Penuhi janjimu 11 hari yang lalu!" 11 hari yang lalu. Bukan waktu yang cukup singkat. Tapi, masih jelas di ingatan Suigetsu.

"Baiklah. Mulai besok kau boleh menggangguku bekerja. Kapan saja kau mau. Mulai besok kau juga boleh mengganggu waktu tidurku."

"Oh, ya! Satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kau belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku." Suigetsu hanya tersenyum dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Ungu violet bertemu oniks.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Suke." Dengan ditutupnya kalimat tersebut, Suigetsu kembali mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka dan menyapu bibir lembut Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati. Besok, semuanya kembali seperti semula. Dia yang memonopoli waktu Suigetsu seluruhnya. Dasar Uchiha!

(DAS ENDE)

Author's Note Time!

Jangan bunuh saya pecinta pair ini! Sungguh, saya tak bermaksud membuat mereka OOC begitu. Mana romance nggak kerasa! Ide ini lahir begitu saja. Mohon maaf kalau EYD saya kurang berkenan.

Review dari para readers dan senpai sangat berharga buat saya untuk lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!^_^

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
